Epilogue
Three Years Later is the epilogue of The Adventure of Adventureness. Synopsis The narrator greets the readers and informs them of what the characters have been up to as of three years following the events of the final chapter; Jack and Misty are traveling through Johto. Jack is still collecting badges and has thus far earned six of Johto's badges. He has also caught a Weepinbell and a Sudowoodo, and has confided in the narrator that he may be ready to propose to Misty.; Roy and Bianca remained the Gym Leaders of Striaton City for several months until their winning streaks earned them promotions to Elite 4 members; Miror B. opened the Miror Bunker to the public, and converted it into a combination dance school/Pokémon Gym. He became the leader of the Gym and gives out the Afro Badge to trainers who defeat him; Hector retired as a Chapter Title Guy and started as a proper trainer, following Jack through Johto, though hasn't yet caught up to him, currently only possessing five badges. His Mudkip has evolved into a Marshtomp, though once this happened, it lost the unnatural benefits its Torrent Ability granted it. In spite of this setback, however, Hector and Marshtomp are still best friends; Mortimer took over as head of the Dot Com Building and has hired Missingno. Master, who helped him seal away the Smogons. They are currently at work eliminating pop-ups once and for all; Ralph became the Striaton Gym Leader once Roy and Bianca were promoted; Akshun Reeplae and Tom returned to the Daycare center and are working together as partners; Cheeseball became the permanent Gym Leader of Cerulean City, and between Blastoise and Starmie, has been able to uphold its Water-type tradition; N joined Unova's police force, and his ability to talk to Pokémon has been a major help in solving cases. He is currently Looker's partner, and the two are now friends; Biff rebuilt and reopened the Megabyteburg Evolution Emporium, though he is as irritable as ever. The narrator is still banned from the store; The Giant Fighting Robot is still stuck in a permanent pirouette. A ballet school in Megabyteburg bought the robot for $3.42 and use it as a lawn ornament; Jessie, James, and Meowth traveled to the Unova region and resumed operations there; Looker and N re-arrested Ghetsis, along with Mr. Psychic and Greevil. The three felons are now friends and constantly plot their escape from prison, though nothing ever comes of it; The Saffron City gatekeepers were fired from their posts, due to their tendency to not allow passage into the city whenever they were thirsty. They are now employed as janitorial staff in Silph Co.; The head of the Pop-Up Association was cured by one of Miror B.'s antidote needles. He has changed his ways and now holds some sort of high-ranking position in the Dot Com Building; as for the narrator, he is now romantically involved with Professor Juniper. Characters Humans *The narrator *Professor Juniper Pokémon Trivia *Though many are mentioned, no Pokémon actually appear within the epilogue. *At the end, Professor Juniper calls the narrator "Yucky", notably eliciting no objection from him. Though it's implied she adopted it as a pet name for him, a popular fan theory holds that Yucky is the narrator's actual name. The author, of course, refuses to confirm or deny any theory regarding the narrator's name. Errors